Freedom Sentai ChaosRanger
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Taking place around the recent time Sally was transformed into Mecha Sally, Sonic was assumedly defeated by Eggman. However, Sonic's old enemies took over in Eggman's place, and now the Freedom Fighters have a bigger fight on their hands without Sonic. Until then, the Freedom Fighters have new warriors with ancient powers to fight this new evil. They are... the Chaosrangers.


KKD: And now, another Team-Up fiction. This wasn't one of my ideas, but I did this upon the request of my good pal overnerd02. I look forward to more chapters with him. Oh, and the usual reminders.

DISCLAIMERS: Niether Kamen Keyblade Duelist nor overnerd02 own Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Sentai. Archie, SEGA, and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog and other related characters; Toei and Bandai own Super Sentai. However, Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Takeshi & Hana Narumi, Luna Hashimoto, and Alpha the Hedgehog while both he and overnerd02 own the idea for this story.

KKD: Thoughts of me and O.N. will be posted at the end of this chapter. So, go ahead and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Freedom Sentai ChaosRangers**

Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog… a well-known hero was at his final moments. His girlfriend Sally Acorn a princess and freedom fighter had made a great and ultimate sacrifice and her reward? She became a machine slave to Dr. Eggman his worse enemy… Sonic had no back up, no friends and no hope.

"...I've waiting a very long day Sonic." Dr. Eggman grinned. "But to think the key to this victory was your own girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Hedgehog priority one." Sally...no Mecha Sally said coldly as her steel cold gaze met Sonic's pleading eyes.

With this, Eggman ordered Mecha Sally to destroy Sonic, which she seemed to enjoy, much to Sonic's Chagrin.

"… Sal… c'mon your stronger then this!" Sonic exclaimed as he dodge a few attacks. "Please, please don't do this." He begged, but he had left himself open to getting grabbed by Mecha Sally.

"… And that's checkmate." Eggman smiled. "… It seems we are over the ocean… Mecha Sally drop him."

"… Yes, Lord Eggman, your word is the true law." With that Mecha Sally walked towards a hole Sonic had made into Eggman's flying fortress.

"... Sally, please don't do this." He begged one last time before Sally let Sonic go and fall to his doom.

"... I can't believe it... I've FINALLY BEATEN THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman screamed to the high heavens. "Take us to Mobius... I have an announcement to make to them all."

However, once Eggman arrived, many other villains were awaiting him, including Eggman Nega, Black Doom, and other villains that had confronted Sonic the Hedgehog.

"... What are you all doing here?" Eggman demanded.

"Why we're here to thank you." Black Doom started.

"You defeated Sonic and for that we are grateful," Eggman Nega added. "...But."

"We wanted that honor for ourselves." Dr. Finitevus snarled.

"So in exchange for you robbing us of the defeat of that rat." Erazor Djinn grinned. "We will take everything from you...Eggman."

"Mecha Sally protect me!" Eggman ordered only for the robian to set her sights on him.

"Sorry but she belongs to us now." Eggman Nega grinned.

* * *

Sometime later, word began to spread that Sonic was dead, so while his body was never found, those who knew of him gave him a proper burial ceremony.

Meanwhile, three Mobians were just hanging out, somewhere further from Knothole as the word was being spread.

"Man... things have been getting awfully quiet lately," a male hedgehog with the blue quills, red highlights, and mane, all of which remind one of a mix between Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs sighed.

"I wonder what Sonic's been up to?" a female cat with yellow fur, ivory muzzle, and wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans wondered.

"Probably out on an adventure, Beating Eggman and running away from Amy-Chan," A female hedgehog identical to the male one except her quills were in a ponytail chuckled.

"...Sounds about right." The male agreed.

"…And in that order as well." The cat chuckled.

"So maybe we should check in Knothole about his whereabouts just in case," the male figured.

"Sure Onii-chan." The female nodded.

"Let's go Takeshi and Hana-chan." The cat told them.

"Right behind you Luna." The hedgehogs now known as Takeshi and Hana agreed as they follow after the cat now known as Luna led the way.

Later, at Knothole, the trio arrived and they were shocked to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Takeshi asked seeing how depressed everyone looked.

"… Didn't you hear?" A Mobian asked.

"… Hear what?" Luna asked.

"… Sonic the hedgehog... is dead." he answered grimly.

"... Is this a joke?" Takeshi asked. "There's no way Sonic can die."

"It's true… sadly." A voice said as a familiar two tailed fox walked up to the three.

"If that's so, where's his grave?" Hana asked, still not convinced.

"… I'll show you." Tails said leading the way.

* * *

"…here," Tails showed the gravestone for Sonic The Hedgehog hero of Mobius and free as the wind.

With this shock, Takeshi fell to his knees and started crying as Luna tried to comfort him.

"You've got to understand Tails, this is a big blow to Takeshi. You know he and Sonic have been friends since they were kids," Hana explained to the young fox.

"…I know it was hard for me as well...we never even found his body." Tails snarled. "And that's not even the worse of it."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"…Sally has become a Robian called Mecha Sally and...was the one responsible for Sonic's death." Tails revealed.

With that, Takeshi arose with a look of anger on his face.

"Eggman!" he growled. "He'll pay for this!"

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice said as Amy Rose had arrived, but she now wore black sunglasses and a biker girl outfit. "We can use more freedom fighters." She admitted as she place a few roses at Sonic's tomb.

"… Amy… what happened to you?" Hana asked worried.

"…I lost Sonic and my world became a little darker." She answered. "So... are you guys joining us freedom fighters or what?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Takeshi chuckled pounding his right fist into his left hand.

"We're in," Luna and Hana confirmed.

"Good." She smiled before looking at a picture of Sonic placed on his grave. "I'll be back later my love."

* * *

"I like to introduce our new freedom fighters." Amy announced. "Takeshi Narumi and his sister Hana... both of who were very good friends of Sonic," after mentioning the hero their was some silence. "… And this is Takeshi's girlfriend Luna… everyone please get along alright?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Takeshi noted seeing the others already getting along.

"...I regret that you had to come back and learn what happened to Sonic." Tails sighed as he and Takeshi sat together.

"Its alright, …I just can't believe he's gone." Takeshi sighed as well.

"It's funny when I last saw him he said he wanted to pay you a visit." Tails chuckled. "He wanted to have a rematch race to break the tie you two were having."

"Yea," Takeshi chuckled before pulling out a picture of him, Hana, and Sonic as kids as a sad look crossed his face.

* * *

"... Is everyone here?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Yes I am here." Black Doom said as he walked in.

"As am I," Dr. Finitevus added, "The upgrades to Black Doom's monster have been made."

"Excellent I have also began weaponizing Mecha Sally and upgrading her to our standards." Eggman Nega grinned.

"Till then i shall send our newest creations to attack the freedom fighters." Finitevus said as a heavily armored wolf-like monster appeared. "Machine Wolf, follow me."

* * *

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the Freedom Fighters HQ.

"What's going on?" Luna gasped.

Her answer was a Wolf bursting into the Freedom Fighters HQ.

"RAAAAAAH!" The Wolf roared as its arms changed into machine guns and opened fire on everyone.

"Duck!" Hana shouted tackling Amy to the ground.

"… Thanks." Amy said as she got up along with Hana.

"So you fools are the freedom fighters?" The Machine Wolf asked. "What a joke... No wonder Sonic the Hedgehog was a solo act."

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi roared tackling Machine Wolf right out of the HQ out of pure rage.

"Never insult Sonic around Takeshi," Hana sighed as she and Luna followed her brother.

"...You fool." The Machine Wolf said grabbing Takeshi by his neck. "Letting your emotions drive is the key to ruin," he taunted until he was blasted in the back by Hana and Luna.

"Let my Brother/Boyfriend GO!" Hana and Luna snarled.

"Humph fine." He shrugged throwing Takeshi at the two girls. "You three will be the first to fall to the Demonic Egg Legion." He declared with pride in his voice.

"Not gonna happen," Takeshi growled getting himself and the girls up before Luna trapped the Wolf's head in a water bubble.

"... Is this the best you got?" The machine Wolf asked as he broke free then his creator Doctor Finitevus appeared.

"Interesting i didn't expect you three to be here." The mad doctor said intrigued.

"Dr Finitevus," Takeshi growled.

"If we'd've known you'd be here..." Hana growled as Luna simply hissed at this enemy of her boyfriend's friend.

"If I wasn't trying to keep my cool, I'd swear I'd tear your throat out."

"I'll hold you to that." The insane scientist grinned.

"Now let's continue our fight." Machine Wolf said eager.

"No that's enough for today," Finitevus told the machine. "We have other things to take care of," with that Finitevus used a wrap ring to teleport himself and his creature out of the area.

"...Why's that albino echidna here, anyway?" Takeshi wondered.

"No idea," Hana admitted with a shrug.

"… What the hell was that wolf thing though?" Luna asked.

"Probably a twisted experiment," Hana guessed.

"Or something worse," A voice said as Shadow appeared before the three.

"Shadow?" the trio gasped upon seeing him.

"What do you mean by worse?" Takeshi asked Shadow breaking from his stupor first.

"… That Wolf you fought reeked of Black Doom," Shadow answered.

"Black Doom?" Hana asked. "Didn't you kill him?"

"It seems I didn't do a good enough job." Shadow groaned.

"This may be bigger than we thought," Takeshi figured. "We need a plan to stop them."

"… I know someone who can help with that." Shadow told them.

"…Who?" Luna asked.

"Follow me and you'll see," Shadow told them as he led the way.

* * *

Surprisingly, Shadow brought the group to...

"Angel Island?" Luna gasped.

"…Hello chosen ones." A voice said as Tikal the Echidna appeared before the three.

"Tikal?" The three gasped.

"Yes, and if you're here, then Shadow thinks I can trust you with this honor," Tikal figured and Shadow nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we're kinda confused right now," Hana admitted.

"My sister's right. What honor are you talking about?" Takeshi asked.

At that moment four stone objects appeared in Tikal's hands and three of them flew into Takeshi Hana and Luna's hands.

"You all know the story of Chaos am I right?" Tikal asked and the three nodded. "… Well that was only a piece of the truth… what's in your hands are artifacts that will make you three his agents of death just like I was in the distant past."

"Agents of death?" Luna repeated.

"I don't know about this," Takeshi confessed.

"… Don't worry that's what we called ourselves... besides…" Tikal then opened an interdimensional window that showed all the villains who faced Sonic assembled and plotting. "It's the only way to stop them."

"Okay, there was more than I expected," Takeshi admitted seeing this.

"How do they work?" Hana asked reverting her gaze back to the stones.

"… You'll have to focus chaos energy into them and…" Before she could continue the Machine Wolf from before attacked with Finitevus.

"You! I did not expect to see here," The mad man admitted. "And you brought us the artifacts. I thank you for that."

"Back off!" Takeshi snarled, unknowingly pouring Chaos Energy into the rock punching Finitevus AND Machine Wolf with more strength than usual.

"Whoa," the girls gawked.

At that moment the rock changed into a highly advanced bug of some kind a blue Stag Beetle to be exact.

(A/N: The changers are based on the Zectors and the armors are similar to Kabuto Riders mixed with Faiz Riders.)

"Huh?" Takeshi gawked looking at the rock-turned-beetle. "What just happened?"

"You awakened the first key," Tikal told him. "It seems it chose you."

"I guess so," Takeshi noted before dodging an attack from Machine Wolf as Luna and Hana followed his lead.

Luna and Hana's rock also turned into bugs Hana's based on a firefly and Luna's based on a ladybug.

(A/N: Reasons I'm going with an insect theme... one: there has not a been a sentai team based on bugs. Two: bugs are quite rare as Mobians... except Charmy of course.)

"Sugoi!" Luna gasped at the change in the rocks.

"So now what do we do?" Hana asked as Takeshi continued to dodge attack after attack from Machine Wolf.

Then the metal bugs attached to Luna, Hana, and Takeshi's right hands.

CHAOS CHANGE!

Takeshi now stood in a blue high tech armor and it was modeled after a Stag Beetle.

(A/N: O.N.'s horrible at Descriptions so think of it as Gatack mixed with StagBuster.)

Luna's was also in Yellow armor only hers had a miniskirt and looked like it was made for a female fitting for a Ladybug… it also gave her a majestic look.

Hana's was Pink with some purple highlights her was almost the same as Luna's only modeled after a firefly.

"Whoa..." the trio gawked before they stood next to each other ready to fight for real compared to how Takeshi was constantly dodging.

As they stood their eyes lit up as information on how to use the armor and fight appeared on their visor.

"Wow, these thing come with manuals." Hana smiled.

"Almost like a video game." Luna added.

"...A video game?" Hana wondered. "...Onii-chan that's our area of expertise."

"Sweet! Then let's let the games begin," Takeshi quipped as they charged and attacked Machine Wolf.

This time, however, they fought more easily and were more efficient than Takeshi did without the suit. In fact, Machine Wolf actually looked like he was taking damage.

"What the hell is going on?" Machine Wolf demanded.

"…now then… Eh?' Takeshi questioned as new instructions appeared. "Alright… then, Chaos Cutter!" Takeshi called out as a double bladed staff modeled after a Stag Beetle's horns appeared in his hands.

"…What's that?" Machine Wolf asked.

"New weapon," Takeshi chuckled still attacking the Wolf.

"Fire Buster!" Hana shouted as a Firefly themed blaster appeared in her hand that she used to attack Machine Wolf with fire blasts.

"…This is getting troublesome," The albino echidna sighed as he used a warp ring to recover machine Wolf. "We'll be back Rangers of Chaos," He snarled as he retreated as well.

"Tch cowards." Luna scoffed.

"Hmm… Rangers of Chaos." Takeshi pondered.

* * *

"…So you failed to get the artifacts?" Black Doom questioned Finitevus.

"Yes; three of them chose their masters... but there is still one left." He told Doom.

"Then we still have a chance." A voice chuckled as Eggman Nega walked in.

"What do you mean?" Finitevus asked his fellow mad scientist.

"The old Eggman has an interesting person in storage and we'll use him as our spy." Eggman Nega chuckled.

* * *

In a storage unit, there sate a green Mobian Hedgehog with blue eyes and highlights. The odd thing about him was that he was cyborg that had golden wiring and metallic plating.

Then, the door finally opened, allowing this Mobian to see his first sight of regular light in years.

'...Oh man… where am I?" The hedgehog asked as he took a look around his surroundings. "…Better question: 'WHO am I?'"

"Alpha," a voice spoke revealing Dr. Finitevus, Erazor Djinn, Black Doom, and Eggman Nega.

"…Who are you guys?" The newly identified Alpha asked.

"No questions you little rat." Erazor snarled this Alpha reminded him of a certain blue rat.

"Who are you calling a rat?" Alpha snapped creating a golden cannon on his arm from the tech in it before blasting the Djinn.

"Humph, same attitude." Erazor snorted as he reformed himself.

"How did you do that?" Alpha demanded.

"Now, now Alpha." Eggman Nega said being polite. "That's no way to treat your saviors."

"Saviors? Your buddy just insulted me when I'm clearly a... uh..." Alpha started.

"Hedgehog," Black Doom answered for him.

"Thank you! Someone who knows what I really am."

"Well I'm sorry for that… Erazor had a bad encounter with one." Nega told Alpha. "…but enough of that here." The doctor said giving Alpha a map. "Go there and seek out a hedgehog called Takeshi Narumi he'll be the key to your past."

"If you say so," Alpha sighed before zooming off at the speed that reminded them all of Sonic.

* * *

"…So you guys transformed and beat that wolf?" Tails asked as Takeshi Luna and Hana came to him for tech support on the bugs.

"That's pretty much it," Hana confirmed.

"Maybe we should set up a team within the Freedom Fighters to help stop these forces," Takeshi figured.

"Well since there four of these things... I'll have to say a small group… also how many of Sonic's old foes do you think are in this army Tikal showed you?" Tails asked.

"I totally saw Black Doom in that window she put up." Hana recalled.

"And I think I saw some Genie, Dr. Finitevus, Eggman Nega, and Mecha Sally just to name a few," Luna noted as well.

"However, I think there was a lot more than that," Takeshi sighed. "But we'll stop them no matter what."

"…Yeah, but without Sonic, it won't be.." Tails started till something on his scanners went off. "What the...it can't be?"

"What is it Tails?" Hana asked.

"Something coming towards the city, and it's just as fast as Sonic," Tails revealed to them.

"Sonic?" Takeshi gasped. "But other than a select few such as me, Hana, and Luna, no one is as fast as Sonic!"

"Let's go see what it is," Hana suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Hana said as she Takeshi and Luna flew off to meet up with this blur.

* * *

"…This is the place. Now where am I going to find this Takeshi?" Alpha pondered not aware he was about to run into his target.

At this point, Alpha converted his armor into a golden hoodie so he wouldn't look too out of place. Suddenly, the trio arrived and gawked upon seeing Alpha.

"No way..." Hana gawked.

"Except for the quills, hoodie, and eyes, he looks just like him," Luna noted as Takeshi just stared in amazement.

"Hey can you guys help me?" Alpha asked.

"What is it?" Hana asked back.

"I'm looking for a Takeshi Narumi," he revealed.

"Well, you're lucky," Luna told him.

"Why?"

"You just found him," Takeshi answered.

"You mean... you're Takeshi?" Alpha gawked earning a nod from said hedgehog.

"So what's the problem?" Takeshi asked.

"Some guy told me you could help me with my memory problem." Alpha answered. "Oh, my name's Alpha by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Hana greeted. "I'm Hana Narumi."

"And I'm Luna Hashimoto," Luna greeted as well.

"Now that we have intros out of the way, just how bad of a memory problem are we talking about here?" Takeshi asked.

"Severe," Alpha summed up.

* * *

"I've upgraded Machine Wolf; he's now Army Machine Wolf," The mad echidna gloated. "He's literally a one wolf army."

"Fine… as long as he kills Takeshi and his friends," Erazor growled.

"Don't worry. Even if he fails... we still have Alpha," Eggman Nega grinned.

"How do you know he won't turn like Metal Sonic or Shadow?" Black Doom asked.

"Don't worry I'm not the old Eggman I planted a few surprises in his body to make him more...willing to our cause." Eggman Nega chuckled.

"I hope it works," Black Doom, still doubting this Eggman.

* * *

"So then anything I can eat around here?" Alpha asked.

"We got some chili dogs back at Tails' place," Hana told Alpha.

"Cool. Lead the way," Alpha replied as the other led the way.

However, glasses appeared over his eyes identifying something wrong with his systems, which he quickly deleted before removing the glasses and following the trio.

'...Something wrong?" Luna asked Alpha.

"Oh no, its nothing," Alpha told her as he followed.

"Well, let's get those chili dogs," Takeshi chuckled.

But before they could… missiles fired at them revealing a heavily armored Machine Wolf.

"Okay, I thought we beat this jerk already," Takeshi groaned. "Stand aside, Alpha. This could get messy."

"I'll have my revenge on you three," Machine Wolf growled as his arms became Gatling guns and he opened fire on Takeshi and the others.

"Whoa!" Hana gawked as she dodged. "He got some upgrades."

"Gee, you think?" Luna snapped.

"Then it's time for us to level up," Takeshi suggested.

At that moment the Bugs flew in and attach to the trio's hands again.

CHAOS CHANGE!

"Whoa that's awesome." Alpha gawked seeing the transformation.

"Chaos Blue!" Takeshi shouted making a pose.

"Chaos Yellow!" Luna exclaimed following suit with a different pose.

"Chaos Pink!" Hana finished.

"What with the idiotic poses?" Machine Wolf demanded opening fire.

"Hey we worked on those!" Chaos Pink snapped.

"Yeah it's not easy coming up with that stuff." Blue added as he attacked with his Chaos Cutter.

"Well let's do this!" Chaos Yellow cheered with a Ladybug themed axe and Chaos Pink with her Fire Buster before the three charged.

"Not this time!" Machine Wolf snapped unleashing an all out gun barrage on them but...

CHOAS CONTROL!

Was heard as the team vanished and reappeared behind Machine Wolf to everyone's surprise.

"Powers of Chaos reside in us!" Chaos Blue informed before slicing at Machine Wolf.

"Humph so what," Machine Wolf snarled.

"Man I wish I could help," Alpha sighed.

* * *

At that moment the fourth rock glowed green and vanished.

* * *

Next thing Alpha knew a rock appeared and landed in his hands.

"So the fourth one is Alpha?" Chaos Blue gawked as he and the girls deflected the oncoming attacks.

"Ehh?" Alpha asked as the rock changed into a beetle based on a Hercules, Ketaros and finally a Caucasus Beetles.

CHAOS CHANGE!

With that Alpha's cyborg parts and armor fused with the beetle changing him into a Green Beetle-like warrior.

(A/N: Based on Caucasus Hercus and Ketaros and have shoulder armor on both sides of his arms.)

"…what the shock happened to me?" Alpha demanded noticing the change to his body.

"You've just been inducted into the Freedom Sentai Chaosrangers!" Chaos Blue informed Alpha.

"A little help would be useful!" Chaos Yellow admitted.

"Alright then," ChaosGreen smiled as his hands turned intro cannons. "You guys might want to move… CHAOS BLAST!" with that he fired a powerful energy wave witch his new friends barely dodged in time as machine Wolf was destroyed.

"Whoa! Nice moves man," Takeshi commented.

"This is quite a surprise," Luna and Hana agreed as the four reverted to normal.

"Yeah." Alpha chuckled as he noticed his bug had fused into his body. "...You guys know any one good with Machines?"

"Yeah our pal Tails... why?" Luna asked.

"I need him to take a look at me." Alpha answered.

"Huh? That's odd, but okay," Takeshi sighed.

* * *

"I TOLD you he'd rebel against us!" Black Doom snapped at his comrades.

"Actually it went exactly as planned," Eggman Nega smiled.

"We did get excellent battle data though Alpha watching the fight," Finitevus admitted. "We can use this to get more data on the ChaosRangers...and perfect our own sentai." The mad scientist smiled.

"This is just the beginning." Erazor smiled.

* * *

Author's Comments

KKD: This is my first time writing a story like this with O.N. Technically, we've known each other since we met on one of my forums, so I've got to give kudos to him for this idea. Anything to say before I end this, O.N.?

OverNerd02: All i got is that it was a huge honor working with you my friend, and i hope to continue working with you in the near future.

Kamen Keyblade Duelist: And it was an honor working on this with you, too, aibou. So until next time, this is Kamen Keyblade Duelist...

OverNerd02: and the OverNerd...

Kamen Keyblade Duelist: Signing off, and we look forward to your reviews. Until then, Jaa ne, and cue the next chapter's preview!

* * *

Takeshi: Miina, this is Alpha.

Amy: That's Scourge!

Tails: The other freedom fighters may have trouble getting over that.

Alpha: I'm no traitor!

Next CH: I am...your friend!

ChaosGreen: I'll prove to everyone I am a hero!


End file.
